


BEAR AND CROW

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GENTLE DOM/SUB</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEAR AND CROW

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE 2013

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**BEAR AND CROW -pt 1  
**  
Aoba walked into the room “Ibiki.”

Aoba had already been warned that the man was big, very physically intimidating, and he’d already assured Lady Tsunade that no matter the size of Ibiki he was no one to be intimidated... but Aoba could see where many would be intimidated as the big bear-like man rose and walked over.  
  
“Hello.  I am Aoba.  I will be your instructor in the Advance Level Aikido class.”  Aoba held out his hand, Ibiki gave it a shake then stood waiting.  
  
Aoba studied Ibiki shamelessly; his reaction had not been at all what he expected.  Men, especially large men, nearly always did at least a double-take when they first met him, a look around to see if someone was pulling a joke on them... a scornful up and down scan of his body.  
  
Ibiki was a physically and personally imposing man whose very bearing dared men to test him... and yet he had done none of those things.  Ibiki had merely shaken his hand firmly, but not painfully as some men did in reaction to his stature... although those that did quickly found themselves on the floor gasping for air as he tightened his hand around their larynx.  
  
“Shall we begin?”  Aoba instructed walking to the center of the mat.  Without a word Ibiki took his stance and they began.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they called it quits for the day Aoba had to admit Ibiki fascinated him.  Ibiki hadn’t had to be thrashed until he had respect for what Aoba could do; he’d immediately taken Aoba seriously and tried his best to follow the instruction and corrections.  Even when taken down on the mat Ibiki did not grow angry or attempt to retaliate... as so many of the hot headed nin were prone to do.  
  
“Very good, I’m impressed Ibiki.”  Aoba praised tossing the larger man a towel.  Ibiki nodded accepting the praise stoically.  His gaze as flat and unreadable as it had been from the first moment they met.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over the course of the week every time they met to train it was the same, no extra words, no smile, no emotion...  Ibiki was improving at a remarkable rate and it had come to the point where there was nothing left Aoba could teach him.  
  
As Aoba tossed Ibiki his towel Aoba paused and shamelessly studied him, Ibiki did not squirm under the attention, in fact he did not react at all... Ibiki intrigued him.  Aoba knew all about Ibiki’s capture and torture.  Aoba had attended a class taught by Ibiki, on interrogation and surviving capture, as an observer several times... Ibiki impressed him with his intelligence.  
  
“Ibiki what do you think of when you see me?”  Aoba asked, wanting to get some insight as to Ibiki’s thoughts.  
  
“As a teacher?”  Ibiki asked tonelessly.  
  
Aoba shook his head, “No I think I’ve taught you everything I know...”  
  
Ibiki fluidly moved over to stand inches from Aoba, so quick that it should’ve made Aoba’s defenses rise, but something told him he was in no danger.  It would shock people to know how very fast Ibiki was; Ibiki leaned in over the much smaller man.  
  
“That I want to fuck you.” Ibiki rumbled softly.  Ibiki straightened and waited for Aoba’s reaction, Aoba was sure he expected fear... perhaps nervousness.  
  
Aoba looked up at Ibiki confidently and responded, “I only top.”  Aoba knew that would end the discussion, large men always felt they were dominant, but to his surprise Ibiki didn’t immediately withdraw.  
  
Ibiki’s gaze was analytical and his replied was enigmatic,  “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
Ibiki finished drying himself and just like every time before he walked out the door without a word or a look back.  
  
Aoba watched him go curiously, Ibiki’s reply was baffling... Ibiki was unpredictable; he never did what was expected of him from the first day he met him... It was one of the things Aoba liked about the quiet man.  Aoba had learned as much from Ibiki as Ibiki had learned from him.  
  
Aoba walked around gathering items and straightening the dojo before turning out the light and walking out the door.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several days passed and Aoba dismissed Ibiki’s cryptic words so he was mildly surprised when after he picked up a scroll Lady Tsunade had requested, Ibiki followed him out the ANBU doors.  
  
Aoba turned curiously, and waited.  
  
Ibiki stopped before Aoba, his toneless voice lacking any inflection he stated, “I have thought about your words and I offer a compromise.”  
  
Aoba looked at Ibiki curiously, then bluntly stated. “It’s what larger men always want from me, ‘be a good little uke and submit’... I won’t.”  
  
“You don’t know the pleasure... the release... the freedom from the need to be in control... let me show you.  Then you may do with me what you wish.” Ibiki replied undaunted by Aoba’s words.  
  
Aoba quirked an eyebrow,  “Pretty bold of you to make an open promise like that... you have no idea what my sexual appetites may be.  
  
Ibiki’s lips twitched, “Short of killing me, I will be willing.”  
  
Something about Ibiki intrigued Aoba like no one before, and that brief almost smile and touch of wry humor in Ibiki’s tone tempted him.  Ibiki would not harm him and afterwards he would get to choose what he wished to do with Ibiki.  
  
After a moments consideration Aoba agreed. “One evening, 12 hours, I will be yours.  Let me arrange for a day off and I will show up at where you instruct me to be.  Then, at a time of my choosing, you will comply with a request of mine.”  
  
Ibiki’s dark eyes glittered, and Aoba knew he should be concerned, but after training beside Ibiki he had a pretty good insight into his behavior.  What would have intimidated some, to Aoba’s surprise, only excited him.  
  
Ibiki nodded and walked back into the ANBU building.  Given the looks Ibiki had received when he followed Aoba out the door it was clear it was not a normal behavior for him, leading Aoba to believe Ibiki had a special interest in him... one that he’d hadn’t shown about anyone else in quite some time... long enough that his nin found his behavior surprising... interesting.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the day arrived, Aoba walked boldly into the ANBU building... he wondered absently if this, meeting in the ANBU building, was a intimidation tactic to throw him off balance.  
  
Aoba knock at Ibiki’s office door, “Enter.”  Ibiki responded his voice flat and unemotional as was normal for Ibiki... the only time Aoba had heard it any different was that day he’d asked Ibiki what Ibiki thought of when he saw him.  The passion in Ibiki’s voice at that one moment when he answered was stunning.  
  
Ibiki rose as Aoba walked into his office, “I appreciate you meeting me here... just one moment... that should take care of everything.”  Ibiki filed the report he’d been holding and walked over. “Shall we go?”  
  
Aoba nodded benignly and followed Ibiki from his office waiting while he locked it then they walked casually out the ANBU HQ door and down the road until they reached a house on the outskirts of the village.  It was clear Ibiki valued his privacy, no other houses were near.  Ibiki opened the door and stepped aside for Aoba.  
  
Ibiki closed the door then walked over and stood close to Aoba.  Aoba was very much reminded of Ibiki’s sheer mass at 7 inches taller and almost 50 lbs heavier Ibiki dwarfed Aoba, but he made no effort to use that to intimidate Aoba and Aoba would have been disappointed if he had.  
  
Ibiki’s tone was respectful. “I am fully aware you could free yourself, I ask that you don’t.  I’m not asking for you to become my ‘good little uke and submit’ just that you be open to the possibilities.”  
  
Aoba nodded, what Ibiki was asking was not unreasonable, he simply wanted Aoba not to immediately reject or resist, to be willing to try.  
  
Ibiki stepped back and his voice was firm, “Please strip.” Although he used the word ‘please’ it was clear this was an order.  Aoba saw no reason not to, so obeyed then stood waiting.  
  
“During this 12 hours you are mine, you will ask for permission to do anything and obey my commands immediately or you will be punished.”  
  
Aoba’s eyes flashed, he was not used to doing as others ordered or asking permission.  
  
“Speaking without permission will earn you a spank... a strike for every word spoken.”  
  
Aoba quirked an eyebrow, the last time someone had spanked him he was 4 years old.  
  
“You are not allowed to pleasure yourself, and if told not to cum and you disobey you will be punished.”  
  
Aoba felt a small flash of uneasiness... there was a lot of talk about punishment... Aoba didn’t see how this was different than any of the other men and their wish to dominate him.  
  
“Turn.” Ibiki directed.  
  
Aoba turned around and felt the clasp of leather restraints closing over his wrists, fastening his arms behind his back.  Aoba swallowed his throat slightly tight and his heart beat harder.  
  
Aoba’s hands tugged uselessly where Ibiki had bound them behind his back; contrary to Ibiki’s words it would not have been easy for him to free himself... Ibiki was very experienced at restraint.  To Aoba’s chagrin his cock hardened as his wrists were bound.  
  
Then Ibiki’s hands drew something around Aoba’s throat and fastened it... a collar... with a lead chain. Aoba’s cheeks pinkened slightly, he didn’t think it was possible to make him blush... but somehow Ibiki had, and within only minutes from starting this 12 hours of submission.  Aoba’s cock was very hard now; he’d never thought he had a ‘kinky’ side.  
  
Ibiki firmly turned Aoba around once more then stroked his cheek with such a tenderness on his face that it stunned Aoba... Ibiki’s usually emotionless mask was gone; his eyes were warm with affection.   Ibiki’s hand fell from Aoba’s face and he picked up the lead, as he did his fingers brushed Aoba’s cock like a soft tease, and ordered, “Follow.”  
  
Ibiki turned without another glance and lead Aoba forward by his collar. Aoba felt his cheeks heat once more.  Ibiki lead Aoba into a bedroom and Ibiki directed “Stay.”  Dropped the lead and Aoba heard him walk around behind him, Aoba looked back over his shoulder now slightly nervous... although why he couldn’t say, he knew Ibiki wouldn’t hurt him. “Face forward.” Ibiki directed sternly his voice tinted with disapproval, Aoba did Ibiki’s finger traced the seam of Aoba’s ass pressing between to brush over his hole.  
  
Aoba’s eyes widened, surly he would try to insert his finger without lubrication!  Aoba’s heart pounded harder and he began to doubt his wisdom in trusting Ibiki so easily.  
  
Ibiki’s lips nibbled along Aoba shoulder making him jump and gasp. Ibiki hadn’t hurt him, it felt good but his body was hyper aware in alarm... tingling aware of every soft breeze.  
  
Ibiki circled around to stand before Aoba once more his chest was bare and Aoba’s eyes rested on the myriad of scars that cross-crossed Ibiki’s torso. “Come here and kneel.”  Aoba moved forward to stand before Ibiki and sank to his knees from this position he felt very vulnerable.  Ibiki cupped his face gently and looked in his eyes. “Remove my pants.”  
  
“I can’t without my hands.” Aoba protested,  
  
Ibiki’s eyes hardened, “That will earn you 5 strikes.”  
  
Aoba’s eyes widened and his heart hammered, strangely Aoba felt every hard beat in his cock as his cock flushed harder.  
  
“Remove my pants.”  Ibiki directed his tone stern. Aoba’s mind scrambled there had to be a way... his mouth!  Aoba carefully leaned forward and took the fabric of the waist in his mouth and tugged, to his frustration the button did not come undone Aoba tried again and felt the button almost pop free... he realized he needed to tug slightly off to one side and his next tug the button slipped free.  
  
Aoba felt a momentary victory but then he realized it was only the beginning!  Ibiki’s pants had 5 buttons running down the length of his front and every one of them would need to be tugged free in order to remove Ibiki’s pants.  
  
Aoba leaned forward and grasped the fabric again this time he did it a bit faster and Aoba began to think this wouldn’t be that hard.  Then Aoba leaned forward and realized the folly of that thought... every time he grasped the fabric or tugged it caused Ibiki’s cock to swell harder the next buttons were pulled tight by Ibiki’s rapidly hardening cock.  
  
The next button took twice as long to work free than the first, Aoba darted looks up at Ibiki’s face afraid he would be angry but his face was calm.  To Aoba’s relief it turned out that was the hardest one and the last two went much easier.  
  
Aoba’s cock throbbed savagely, so hard it wept precum down it’s swollen length.  Aoba watched Ibiki’s pants fall as he unfastened the last button with a sense of satisfaction he’d really done it... he hadn’t thought he could but he did!  
  
Ibiki stepped free of the pants and softly stroked Aoba’s face, then dipped his face to kiss him tenderly.  
  
Aoba quivered in excitement.  Ibiki was a wonderful kisser, as he drew back his voice was warm and affectionate.  “Very good, you deserve a reward... but do not cum.”  
  
Ibiki cupped Aoba’s hips, easily picking him up and set him on the bed, Ibiki sank to his knees and his hot mouth closed around Aoba’s cock.  Aoba cried out the sensation of Ibiki’s mouth after waiting so long it was an excruciating pleasure that made Aoba’s whole body burn.  
  
Ibiki’s tongue stroked and caressed Aoba’s painfully hard cock and with every slow slide to the base Ibiki’s experienced mouth drew gently.  Aoba’s balls drew up as he panted and whimpered, trying not to cum as he’d been instructed.  Just when Aoba couldn’t take any more Ibiki drew back and his hand fell away. “Cum now.”  
  
Aoba would have never believed it was possible to cum without any contact and yet he did, crying out as his cock jumped and shot his cum out to coat his chest and stomach, his eyes locked on Ibiki’s hungry passionate gaze.  
  
Ibiki rose to his feet as Aoba caught his breath and got a towel, he wiped the cum from Aoba’s torso and then placed the towel aside. He stood looking down at Aoba his face serious, “You spoke 5 words without permission, you have earned 5 strikes.”  
  
Aoba’s breath caught... he wouldn’t really... Ibiki walked over, drew a hard chair to the center of the room and sat. “Come here.”  
  
Aoba couldn’t help the wave of fear that swept through him as he rose to his feet and walked over to Ibiki, his eyes glued to Ibiki’s face saw no sign this was a game... Ibiki really was going to spank him!  
  
Aoba stopped in front of Ibiki and Ibiki gently, but firmly drew him to the side and laid him over his lap. Aoba’s breath caught and he shivered, he tried to calm himself this wouldn’t be so bad... he’d no sooner thought those words than the first strike landed on his bare ass.  Aoba yelped in shock and pain, Ibiki’s hand continued to rest on the burning patch of skin for a moment.  
  
Aoba’s face burned in embarrassment, he was a grown man!  Then another sharp clap of Ibiki’s hand followed, Aoba had braced for it but it still drew a soft gasp... to Aoba’s shock he could feel the vibrations from each stinging swat play over his balls making him harden, Aoba’s blush heated.  Ibiki’s next clap of his hand drew a loud cry as it landed on the already reddened area, and by the last swat Aoba could feel tears trail down his face... and his cock was flushed almost painfully hard again.  Ibiki continued to leave Aoba lying over his lap a minute more his hand rubbing softly over the sore flesh and making it burn.  Then sliding between his legs to caress Aoba’s hard cock.  
  
“You will not speak unless I give you permission is that clear?” Ibiki asked in a commanding tone.  
  
Aoba nodded vehemently, it was not something he would forget again!  Ibiki’s hand slid out from between Aoba’s legs and he lifted Aoba to his feet.  Aoba averted his face ashamed that he was aroused.   Ibiki’s fingers gently wiped Aoba’s tears away and he dipped his head and kissed him tenderly.  Aoba whimpered into the kiss only growing more aroused as Ibiki’s skilled tongue probed his mouth and teased his tongue until their kiss had heated and he could feel Ibiki’s arousal against his sternum.  
  
Ibiki drew back and placed a gentle kiss on Aoba’s brow before straightening.  Aoba’s eyes dropped and rested on Ibiki’s huge cock, it was so hard the veins stood out all along the length and the head was flushed a deep red... it must have been painful but Ibiki didn’t seek to get relief.  
  
Aoba wanted to suck it, he wanted to feel the soft skin with his tongue to taste the precum that dotted it’s tip, he looked from the swollen flesh up into Ibiki’s eyes with a pleading look.  
  
Ibiki nodded calmly, “You may suck my cock.”  
  
Aoba quickly squat and took the rigid flesh into his mouth drawing on it enthusiastically as he continued to eagerly draw and lap Ibiki’s cock.  Ibiki’s hand stroked his hair... it felt good.  
  
Aoba whined softly, his cock bobbing eagerly.  Ibiki’s breath hitched at his whimper and Aoba did it again.  This time Ibiki grunted softly, his powerful stomach muscles rippling in reaction.  Aoba grew determined he would get a moan out of Ibiki, he increased his efforts. He wanted to make Ibiki cum; he wanted to hear him cry out in pleasure...  
  
Ibiki looked down at him affectionately as his fingers massaged Aoba’s scalp.  Aoba was frustrated nothing he could do would shatter Ibiki’s control!  Ibiki cupped Aoba’s chin lightly. “That’s enough.”  
  
Aoba released Ibiki’s cock and looked up at Ibiki ashamed he’d failed, Aoba was determined he would make Ibiki cry out in passion... somehow.  Ibiki took his lead and sat in the chair once more. Aoba’s heart skipped a beat... he hadn’t done anything wrong... had he?  
  
Ibiki pulled his lead chain drawing him in; Aoba rose and approached his eyes wide in fright.  But Ibiki just cupped his hips and drew him down astride his thighs.  Ibiki drew Aoba close to lie against his chest, his cheek pressed to the hard muscles of Ibiki’s right pectoral muscle.  Ibiki began stroking his back softly, Aoba’s head was turned so he was looking off to the side and out at the room.  Aoba relaxed slightly a bit confused by Ibiki’s behavior, Ibiki spread his legs spreading Aoba’s legs wide even as he continued rubbing his back then cupped Aoba firmly to his chest.  Ibiki’s other hand slowly slid down Aoba’s lower back, then Aoba’s felt Ibiki’s finger trace between his widely parted ass cheeks to his hole Aoba shivered partly in arousal and mostly in distress... and nearly panicked as he felt Ibiki’s fingers position his cock against the hole.  Aoba’s muscles stiffened and he knew even if he struggled he couldn’t escape Ibiki’s grasp.  No!  Ibiki couldn’t!  Aoba whimpered, and nearly shout out in protest, but Ibiki’s cock did not press in just rubbed against the outside of Aoba’s hole with every rock of Ibiki’s hips.  
  
Aoba shivered hard, his heart pounding in his chest... but as Ibiki continue gently thrusting his cock softly over Aoba’s hole Aoba’s breath caught in desire... it felt so good!  The light teasing strokes caressing the sensitive nerves and making Aoba’s breaths become ragged and his cock to harden further where it was trapped between their bodies.  Aoba wanted to buck against Ibiki he wanted to cum but remained still. Ibiki’s hand on his back had lightened and now just rested there no longer pinning him to Ibiki’s body.  
  
Aoba moaned in pleasure... he’d never had anyone do anything like it to him before and it felt wonderful!  The feeling of being helpless, his arms bound only added to his arousal.  
  
Ibiki’s thrusts grew faster and firmer his arm cupping Aoba to him tightened and Ibiki’s cum dampened Aoba’s ass.  
  
Ibiki’s grasp loosened and his hand rubbed Aoba’s back down to the slick hole of Aoba’s ass, Aoba’s breath caught as Ibiki’s finger traced around the moist hole, then feather light over the center just teasing. Aoba whimpered it felt so good, then Ibiki’s finger slipped in.  
  
Aoba’s body clenched around it and then slowly relaxed to allow it to push deeper. Ibiki’s finger stroked smoothly damp with Ibiki’s cum, but Aoba felt a touch uneasy just Ibiki’s one finger felt huge. What had he been thinking agreeing to play Ibiki’s little captive uke?! It wasn’t that he was sexually inexperienced but... it was going to take more lube than cum and a whole lot more prep to put something the size of Ibiki’s cock into him!  
  
Aoba trembled slightly and Ibiki’s finger paused until his body loosened once more then continued stroking going deeper then the slight burn as Ibiki inserted another finger, Aoba’s body clenched tightly around them and Ibiki waited his lips nibbled softly at Aoba’s shoulder distracting him and his body began to loosen soon Ibiki’s two fingers were pumping into Aoba’s body... he couldn’t deny it felt good but the fear of what would come next had not left.  Ibiki’s fingers pushed deeper and stroked harder, Aoba had never felt someone’s fingers slide so deep into his body...  
  
Aoba’s cock was rubbed gently against Ibiki’s hard stomach with every thrust of Ibiki’s fingers and Aoba’s breathing had grown rough in need.  When Ibiki’s fingers pushed deep and rubbed firmly over Aoba’s prostate Aoba cried out and arched remembering he wasn’t allowed to cum he panted and whined.  Ibiki’s lips lowered to near Aoba’s ear and his soft husky whisper gave the release Aoba needed, “Cum for me.” Ibiki’s fingers rubbed again and Aoba cried out his body trembling and hips bucking as he came, coating their stomachs with his release.  
  
Ibiki’s fingers caressed the area again and Aoba wailed, his body spasming as his orgasm was prolonged... then again... Aoba was sobbing the pleasure almost too intense for him to bear.  Ibiki’s fingers slipped out and his arms wrapped around Aoba almost protectively cradling him to his body as Aoba quivered and tried to catch his breath, his one hand rubbing Aoba’s back affectionately.  
  
As Aoba’s body calmed Ibiki’s arms loosened and his legs came together so Aoba was just sitting astride his lap.  Aoba sat up but refused to look up at Ibiki, ashamed of the tears on his cheeks... like some small child he had cried not once but twice, how could he expect Ibiki to respect him?  
  
Ibiki gently cupped Aoba’s chin and raised it his eyes were understanding and kind, Ibiki kissed Aoba’s damp cheeks then his lips.  Aoba was so confused, he felt so vulnerable... Ibiki was so comforting and protective...  
  
Ibiki cupped Aoba’s hips and set him on his feet. “It’s time for us to shower.”  Ibiki rose to his feet and took Aoba’s lead.  Aoba followed Ibiki to the bathroom and allowed Ibiki to turn him around, he felt Ibiki’s hands unfasten his wrist and when they were free Aoba left them drop placidly to his sides.  Ibiki’s strong hands kneaded Aoba’s shoulders loosening the muscles and slowly worked his way down rubbing out the stiffness.  
  
Aoba didn’t move even when he’d finished, Ibiki leaned down and placed a light kiss on his shoulder even as Ibiki’s fingers unfastened the collar then removed it; Ibiki rubbed Aoba’s neck then slowly down his spine.  Aoba felt... like he was cared for... like Ibiki cared for him...  
  
Ibiki walked around to in front of Aoba and took his hand leading him into the shower and washing him like no one had done since Aoba was a child...  
  
Ibiki rinsed Aoba, then began washing himself... Aoba found he wanted to touch Ibiki... he wanted to be the one running soapy hands over Ibiki’s body and caressing his muscles.  Aoba looked up at Ibiki, he wanted to tell him... to ask if he could.  
  
Ibiki’s knowing gaze rested on Aoba for a minute, then he nodded. “You may touch me.”  
  
Aoba gladly lathered his hands and ran them over Ibiki’s body feeling the hard curves and ridges of his muscles. Aoba’s hands kneaded the muscles of Ibiki’s chest and Ibiki purred a low, “Mmm...”  
  
Just that one sound of pleasure from Ibiki bought Aoba a joy that was greater than any he’d known in a long time... he want to earn more.  Aoba’s hands slid down to Ibiki’s cock and Ibiki caught his hands, “Not there.” Ibiki corrected, his voice calm.  
  
Aoba looked up into Ibiki’s placid gaze, then Aoba’s eyes slid down to rest on Ibiki’s cock... he wanted to touch it... Aoba reluctantly moved lower and washed Ibiki’s thighs then legs, but his eyes didn’t leave Ibiki’s slightly flushed cock... he wanted it, he wanted to touch it caress the silky skin and take it into his mouth like he’d been allowed to do earlier...  
  
Ibiki rinsed the soap off while Aoba was dwelling on how to get Ibiki to allow him to pleasure him again.  Ibiki took Aoba’s hand and led him from the shower, then began drying him thoroughly.  Aoba nearly squirmed; just feeling Ibiki’s touch was beginning to get him aroused... Ibiki didn’t even need to touch him sexually and he was nearly desperate to touch him!  
  
Aoba knew the thought should shame him but it didn’t... he wanted to give Ibiki pleasure he wanted to hear him moan for him and make soft sounds of approval... Aoba reached out and brushed his fingers over Ibiki’s cock, Ibiki’s eyes hardened in disapproval.  Aoba’s hand dropped, his heart sinking...  
  
Ibiki’s gaze was reserved as he dried himself, then picked up the collar and walked around behind Aoba fitting it around his throat again. Aoba trembled, would Ibiki bind his hands again? But Ibiki walked around to before Aoba again his gaze firm, picked up the wrist bindings in his hand and took Aoba’s lead.  
  
Aoba followed as Ibiki lead him to the kitchen... Aoba’s gazed down as he thought... he’d tried to touch without permission... Ibiki’s disapproval had ‘hurt’... how could he get Ibiki to look at him with affection and approval once more?  
  
Ibiki stopped, released Aoba’s lead and sat in a kitchen chair looking at Aoba dictatorially.  Aoba shifted nervously he was in trouble...  
  
Ibiki finally spoke his voice was decisive, “You broke a rule. You will choose between one of two punishments.  Your wrists will be bound or you will receive 3 strikes... choose now... either come lay across my lap to receive your strikes or kneel and accept your wrists bound.”  
  
Aoba’s breath caught, then he knelt and placed his wrists behind his back... he hoped Ibiki would look on him affectionately once more when his wrists were bound.  Aoba’s gaze was pleading.  Ibiki rose his eyes cold and walked around behind him, Aoba felt his wrists bound once more, he was puzzled by the strange mix of excitement and anxiety he felt as Ibiki bound his wrists.  
  
Aoba wanted to cry out in distress as Ibiki walked around to stand before him his eyes still cold...  
  
“I’m sorry.”  Aoba whispered looking up at Ibiki, then cringed as Ibiki’s cold gaze turned glacial.  
  
“And you think breaking another rule proves that to me?”  Ibiki’s tone was hard.  
  
Aoba’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d done.  Ibiki turned and walked out of the kitchen.  Aoba stared at the floor in a panic what was Ibiki going to do to him?  
  
When Ibiki returned he had a floor pillow, he placed it in the center of the kitchen floor and returned to stand in front of Aoba.  Aoba glanced up into his stormy eyes then dropped his gaze.  
  
Ibiki’s tone was stern. “You will kneel there, you will not move until I tell you that you may.”  
  
Aoba nodded compliantly without raising his eyes rose to his feet moved over to the pillow and knelt looking at the floor.  Aoba flinched as Ibiki’s hand fell firmly, but not roughly on his shoulder and pushed Aoba down so he was sitting on his legs not rose up on his knees. “Stay”  
  
Aoba nodded his gaze remained on the floor.  Ibiki moved around the kitchen and Aoba heard him cooking, he could smell the food and wondered if Ibiki would deny him as punishment.  
  
After a while Aoba felt Ibiki approach, he reached down and took Aoba’s lead drawing him up. “Come.” Aoba didn’t look up he wasn’t sure he wanted to see the disapproval in Ibiki’s gaze.  
  
Ibiki lead Aoba into the living room and over to a low table with the meal Ibiki had cooked upon it.  Ibiki released Aoba’s lead and gestured to one of the two floor pillows. “Sit.”  Aoba did, the fact Ibiki had not released his hands told him without words that he would not be allowed to eat.  
  
Ibiki walked over to the other floor pillow and took a seat upon it and place food on his plate. Aoba felt Ibiki’s hand gently tilt his face up, and then he held food for Aoba in chopsticks before his mouth.  
  
Aoba’s eyes widened, and then teared, Ibiki’s eyes were gentle and affectionate.  Ibiki was going to feed him... Ibiki set the chopsticks down and his fingers gently brushed away Aoba’s tears and caressed his cheek.  
  
Aoba turned his face into Ibiki’s hand and kissed it, grateful for his affection.  Ibiki leaned in and brushed his lips over Aoba’s then sat back his hand falling from Aoba’s face he took the chopsticks and picked up the food once more and held it before Aoba’s mouth. “Eat.”  
  
Aoba did, and to his surprise his appetite awoke at the wonderful food, Ibiki was an excellent cook.  Ibiki continued feeding him until the plate was empty, serving him sips of green tea every few bites.  
  
“Would you like more?”  Ibiki asked his eyes studying Aoba’s intently.  Aoba shook his head, he was full. Ibiki nodded then served himself and ate quietly, then drank his tea and when he’d completed his meal he raised smoothly to his feet, took Aoba’s lead and lead him back to the pillow in the kitchen. “Kneel.” Aoba knelt sitting on his legs and watched as Ibiki walked out cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
When everything was complete Ibiki returned to stand before Aoba took his lead, “Come.” Aoba rose and followed; grateful to rise, his legs were slightly numb from kneeling so long.  Ibiki lead him to the bedroom then released Aoba’s lead walked over and sat in the chair in the center of the room looking at Aoba his gaze reserved, but not cold.  
  
Aoba lowered his eyes and nodded, crossing the room and lying across Ibiki’s lap compliantly, he had earned two strikes when he spoke.  Ibiki stroked his ass softly Aoba trembled, confused by the unexpected caress then yelped loudly as Ibiki’s hand came down with a sharp crack on his bare ass.

 

Aoba steeled himself and the second hard swat drew a softer cry.  Ibiki’s hand rested on the reddened flesh occasionally stroking over the burning skin, to Aoba’s chagrin his cock was hard once more.  Ibiki cupped Aoba’s hips and set him easily on his feet.  
  
“You came to me on your own and accepted your punishment you deserve a reward... you may decide if you wish for me to suck your cock...” Aoba shook his head; in spite of the fact his cock was hard and growing harder.  Aoba’s eyes rested on Ibiki’s semi erect cock and he wanted to cry out in joy when Ibiki continued by offering what he desired.  
  
“... Or you may suck mine.”  Ibiki’s keen gaze was knowing.  
  
Aoba nodded eagerly, his eyes sliding up from Ibiki’s quickly hardening cock to Ibiki’s eyes as he waited for permission.  
  
Ibiki acknowledged, “You may suck my cock now.”  
  
Aoba quickly knelt and took Ibiki’s wonderful cock in his mouth his tongue stroking it and Aoba moaned in pleasure as he felt in flush harder between his lips... Aoba gratefully worshiped it with his mouth stroking and kissing it feverishly.  
  
Ibiki’s fingers stroked softly through Aoba’s hair, gently in a gesture of affection that made Aoba’s heart race, he wanted so much to hear Ibiki moan for him!  
  
Aoba drew on Ibiki’s cock hungrily as he whimpered in lust, and felt Ibiki’s cock jump in his mouth at the provocation... but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get a sound from Ibiki... and Ibiki grew no closer to cumming.  Aoba had always thought he knew how to pleasure his partners but now he doubted himself... was he really that terrible?  
  
Ibiki’s tender adoring caresses only made Aoba feel worse... he couldn’t please Ibiki.  Ibiki caressed his cheek and Aoba realized he was crying tears of frustration. “Stop.”  
  
Aoba drew back away from Ibiki, his gaze on the floor.  Ibiki rose and drew Aoba into his arms holding him gently cupped to his body, to Aoba’s surprise he felt Ibiki’s fingers unbind his wrists, and remove his collar, then begin slowly messaging his arms up to his shoulders easing all the stiffness from the muscles.... and even that touch made Aoba want him more.  
  
Ibiki drew Aoba over to the bed and instructed. “Lay down. Don’t move.”  Ibiki was going to fuck him; Aoba couldn’t find it in him to care anymore if Ibiki was rough as long as he made Ibiki cum... made him cry out in passion...  
  
But Ibiki only lay beside him and nuzzled his ear, then placed a kiss in the hollow behind it before his lips softly nibbled down Aoba’s throat following his jugular down to the hollow of his collarbone.  Ibiki’s tongue tasted the skin in the hollow with light flicks of his tongue.  Aoba wanted to cry out, to beg for Ibiki to please fuck him, but he wasn’t even allowed to move.  
  
Aoba whimpered and mewed as Ibiki’s experienced mouth moved down to tug one of his nipples... Aoba was whining urgently, pleading with his eyes Ibiki’s eyes watched it all with an intent gaze.  His lips roamed lower and Aoba’s heard his low purr, “I will allow you another reward if you don’t cum.” Aoba gasped and wailed loudly as Ibiki’s mouth grazed the head of his cock as Ibiki placed sucking kisses down Aoba’s pelvis.  
  
Ibiki’s hot breath danced over the damp head as it wept precum over his stomach.  Then his mouth continued down to close around Aoba’s balls and the agonizing pleasure was so intense Aoba’s head thrashed, his fists clenched the covers as he wailed... then Ibiki did the one thing Aoba was powerless to resist... Ibiki moaned softly around Aoba’s balls.  Aoba cried out and his body bowed, Ibiki swiftly released his balls and took Aoba’s pulsing organ in his mouth drawing on it and milking his cock with his mouth as Aoba came.  
  
Ibiki released his sated cock and returned to slowly kissing his way down Aoba’s thighs, then pushed his legs up and placed sucking kisses around Aoba’s ass checks before licking a slow stripe up the center over his hole.  Aoba whimpered his cock jumping and starting to flush hard once more.  Ibiki move to lay on his side and directed, “Roll over.”  Aoba did only slightly stiffly; he couldn’t help being nervous...  
  
Ibiki raised Aoba’s hips with a pillow, then Ibiki’s mouth sucked at the back of Aoba’s neck, then moved slowly down his spine tracing the bones with the tip of his tongue until he reached Aoba’s tail bone then Ibiki spread the cheeks and flicked his tongue over the puckered hole until Aoba’s cries were desperate.  
  
Aoba froze as he felt the cool stick feel of lube... Ibiki really was going to fuck him this time!  Ibiki’s body covered his Aoba could feel Ibiki’s cock between his legs and prepared himself for the pain... there was no doubt that in spite of the use of lube Ibiki pushing his huge cock into Aoba’s unprepared body was going to hurt.  
  
Ibiki’s hips thrust his cock against the part of Aoba’s ass... Aoba could feel it sliding over the puckered entrance to his body rubbing over his balls and caught his breath sharply.  He was relieved, but inside he was also slightly disappointed... Ibiki wasn’t going to fuck him.  
  
Ibiki slowly fucked the slick part slowly growing harder and faster as he reached his climax.  Aoba was whimpering as the stimulation quickly aroused him and then drew him over once more, Aoba’s climax surged through him.  Ibiki gave a few more thrusts then with a soft grunt he bucked hard, cumming between Aoba’s thighs.  
  
Ibiki rose off of Aoba but didn’t move away, for several minutes Ibiki laid his finger tracing through his cum and painting it over the puckered hole.  Aoba swore he heard a soft sigh then Ibiki rose and walked out of the room when he returned a moment later Aoba felt a warm soft cloth stroking over his lower body cleaning him. “Turn over.”  Aoba did looking up at Ibiki curiously... did he really hear Ibiki sigh?  And if so... why?  
  
Ibiki cleaned the rest of the cum and lube from Aoba’s body, his touch was gentle and he gazed down at Aoba affectionately.  Then returned to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later.  Ibiki lay on the bed and drew Aoba up into the cradle of his arms. “Come... it is late. Sleep now.”  
  
Aoba lay awake in Ibiki’s arms thinking seriously about all that had happened... At 6am tomorrow the 12 hours would be over... Ibiki hadn’t hurt him... aside from the spanks, which Aoba had to admit hurt his pride more than his body... Ibiki hadn’t caused him any pain... Ibiki had only treated him gently.  
  
Ibiki hadn’t fucked him or ordered Aoba to pleasure him... in fact the only times he’d even been allowed to pleasure Ibiki had been when he’d badly wanted to... and only twice.  
  
Ibiki had been strict... but not unkind, had taken care of him and had pleasured him repeatedly... Ibiki had said, _‘You don’t know the pleasure... the release... the freedom from the need to be in control... let me show you.’_  
  
Aoba hadn’t had anyone treat him with such affection and care since he was a small child... Ibiki had bathed him and fed him, touched him with soft affectionate caresses... and tomorrow at 6 am it would be over... Aoba didn’t know how he felt about that.  
  
Aoba glanced up at Ibiki and Ibiki placed a tender kiss on his brow, his hands stroking Aoba’s arm as he held him protectively against his body Aoba knew that this would be the best night sleep he’d had in a very long time... he felt safe and secure... cherished.  
  
Aoba made a decision, it would cost him some temporary pain but it would be worth it. Aoba rolled over in Ibiki’s arms and his gaze dropped he didn’t want to see the disappointment he knew would flash through Ibiki’s eyes, but Ibiki would forgive him, just as he had for every other violation of the rules. “Please cum in my mouth... moan for me.”  
  
Aoba felt Ibiki’s muscles flex and knew he was displeased, but as long as Ibiki agreed it would be worth the punishment. After a moment Ibiki tilted Aoba’s head up and looked in his eyes. “You may pleasure me.”  
  
Aoba’s heart leapt and his gaze whipped down to Ibiki’s extremely hard cock, then he eagerly moved down to between Ibiki’s legs and licked the hard flesh slowly. This time Ibiki wouldn’t stop him!  Aoba trembled with excitement, he could touch it!  Aoba’s hand roamed over the hot flesh stroking and squeezing gently, his tongue licking the precum as it beaded and probing the slit, Ibiki’s breath caught and Aoba’s heart pounded.  
  
Aoba’s hand cradled and stroked Ibiki’s balls as he slowly drew as much of Ibiki’s cock into his mouth as he could.  Ibiki grunted, his stomach muscles jumping in reaction.  Aoba whimpered and he released Ibiki’s cock from his mouth to place sucking kisses along the shaft up to the pleasure spot where the head and shaft met then traced the rim with his tongue and received a breathy gasp of pleasure.  
  
Aoba straddled Ibiki’s body facing his feet, from this position he could take all of Ibiki’s cock, and lying down slipped his mouth smoothly down to the base.  Ibiki cried out, he sounded shocked, and he moaned deeply, “Ah Kami! Aoba!”  Aoba felt a flush of pride this was the sounds he drew from his lovers... he could bring Ibiki pleasure!  
  
Aoba slowly worked Ibiki’s big cock in and out of his throat fucking it with the muscles and sucking on the head as he drew back. Ibiki moaned, Aoba could feel Ibiki’s stomach muscles jumping under his body as Ibiki struggled not to thrust into the source of his pleasure.  
  
Aoba moved faster and Ibiki gave a low tortured groan.  Aoba didn’t want it to end yet he drew back to the head and hummed.  Ibiki gave an involuntary buck of his hips, Aoba was delighted.... he’d never been turned on to the point he could cum just from giving one of his lovers oral sex but with Ibiki he was very close to cumming!  
  
Aoba wanted to stroke their cocks together to see them cum... their cum covering each other's cocks blending and running down their shafts.  Aoba whimpered at the mental tease unwilling to give up Ibiki’s cock until Ibiki finally came in him.  Aoba couldn’t wait any longer he started working Ibiki’s cock in and out of his throat closing the muscles around it.  Aoba could feel Ibiki trembling under him and his low cries of rapture were gasped out between ragged pants.  
  
Aoba had to draw back so he could whimper as he came and as the vibrations played over Ibiki’s cock he cried out loudly and bucked his hips Aoba promptly took Ibiki’s cock deep and heard his ecstatic moan as his cock jumped between Aoba’s lips shooting his cum down Aoba’s throat.  
  
Aoba rippled his muscles around the softening flesh then allowed it to slip out of his throat and after a few laps of his tongue he allowed it to slide out from between his lips.  Aoba looked at his cum dampening between their bodies and wondered if that count as ‘pleasuring’ himself... Aoba moved off of Ibiki’s body a bit chagrined that he’d cum so easily at the sound of Ibiki’s moans.  
  
Aoba briefly considered thanking Ibiki... but at 8 strikes he was going to be in enough pain... the sound of Ibiki’s pleasure was worth it.  Ibiki rose from the bed and got a warm wet cloth than returned and started cleaning Aoba’s body.  When he finished Ibiki kissed his lips and returned to the bathroom.  When he returned Aoba was waiting, without a word Ibiki walked over and sat in the chair and Aoba lay over his lap.  
  
Aoba yelped softly as the first clap of Ibiki’s hand contacted his sore ass... by the third he was shamelessly crying, and by the 5th Aoba swore he’d never be able to sit again, but still didn’t regret what he’d done.  As the final blow landed on his scarlet swollen flesh he was sobbing and his breaths were broken gasps.  
  
Ibiki lifted him to his feet then picked Aoba up and carried him to the bed.  Ibiki lay on his back and laid Aoba on his stomach on top of him, he held him tenderly rubbing his back and placing loving kisses over his tear flushed face.  Aoba laid his eyes closed on Ibiki’s chest as his breathing slowly calmed.  When Aoba’s body stopped shivering and he’d calmed he looked up at Ibiki and kissed his chin then lay his head back down on Ibiki’s chest and fell into a weary sleep as Ibiki stroked his back.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Aoba woke in the morning he was still lying on top of Ibiki, cradled to his body.  Aoba was a bit afraid to move... he’d been injured enough times that he knew the minute he did the pain would return... but in spite of the fact he’d hurt... probably for a few days, Aoba couldn’t regret it... the cries of pleasure, the way the quite strong man had moaned for him, squirmed in pleasure at his touch... Aoba’s cock jumped where it lay trapped between their bodies.  
  
Aoba laid thinking for a few moments before his change in breathing must have let Ibiki know he was awake... or perhaps it was the way his cock was flushing harder between them.  
  
“Good morning Aoba.” Ibiki caressed his cheek gently.  Aoba lifted his head and glanced at the clock, he’d guessed it wasn’t over yet... Ibiki was still caressing him.  Aoba’s gaze turned to Ibiki’s he was gazing affectionately at him and Aoba’s heart flopped, it was a wonderful feeling to be looked at like that.  Aoba laid his head back on Ibiki’s chest enjoying the last moments of contentment.... contentment?!  Surely he really didn’t feel this was normal...  
  
Aoba brushed those thoughts aside, he had lots of time to think about this later when he was alone again... Aoba tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his back of his mind.  
  
Ibiki’s hand still caressed him and he began to speak, “I just would like to tell you a few things before this is over and you leave...”  
  
Aoba’s heart pounded, what could Ibiki wish to tell him...  
  
“Last night when you wanted to please me enough to take 8 strikes... I was surprised... and honored... and extremely aroused.”  Ibiki said quietly.  
  
“I realize I was to blame for your wishing to take such a drastic step... I didn’t mean to frustrate you.  It wasn’t that you didn’t please me the other times... I was distracted by getting to touch you... to run my fingers through your hair like I wanted to do so many times...”  Ibiki sighed softly.  Now Aoba was sure Ibiki had sighed last night... but not why, he looked up at Ibiki.  
  
Ibiki’s tone was slightly chagrined, “As for why didn’t I cum those other times?  I wanted to feel your body against mine when I cum... It means so much more to feel your body and mine touching, brings me a satisfaction that I could not get by just cumming in your mouth... although if I’d known what you could do with your mouth...”  Ibiki finished wryly.  
  
Aoba looked at Ibiki in surprise, he’d just joked with him!  Aoba grinned as Ibiki placed an amused kiss on his nose.  Then glanced at the clock and his smile faded, Aoba’s gaze met Ibiki’s... 15 more minutes and it would be over. “Let’s shower.  Then we can get dressed for the day.”  
  
Aoba rolled off Ibiki and stood beside the bed a moment before it occurred to him that he should be in pain... a good deal of pain, but he felt none.  Aoba looked back at his ass in confusion and heard Ibiki laugh.  Aoba’s head whipped up to look at Ibiki... Ibiki just laughed!  
  
“I couldn’t have you returning to duty damaged... I healed you last night.” Ibiki explained calmly, although Aoba swore his lips were slightly curved in humor and his eyes sparkled.  
  
Aoba blinked and after a moment nodded.  Ibiki took Aoba’s hand and lead him into the bathroom started the shower and then drew him in.  Ibiki slowly washed Aoba caressing his muscles and loosening them.  Then rinsed him, before washing and rinsing himself.  Ibiki stepped out and as Aoba followed Ibiki began drying him, Aoba watched Ibiki’s face, the affection on it... he would miss that... no one looked at him like that since his mother died many years ago.  Lust, attraction, even what he’d thought was love once... but never this nurturing protective affection...  
  
Ibiki finished drying Aoba and began drying himself.  As they walked out into the bedroom Ibiki’s eyes fell on the clock.  It was like a wall rose between them, Ibiki wasn’t cold... he just seemed courteous, no more than that.  Ibiki placed a fresh uniform on the bed for Aoba.  Aoba blinked, and looked from the uniform to Ibiki, Ibiki looked back without emotion and continued dressing.  
  
“I had my shopper pick up a set in your size in case you had forgotten to bring a fresh set.”  Ibiki answered Aoba’s unspoken question tonelessly and now dressed, walked from the room and Aoba could hear him in the kitchen.  
  
Ibiki had his shopper get a new uniform... he’d obviously done this... this, whatever they’d just done, enough times to know his partners often forget a change of clothes.  
  
Aoba dressed, noting that everything was in the correct size but that was understandable if you took in to account Ibiki probably knew almost everything there was to know about every nin in the village... it was his job.  
  
Aoba walked out to the kitchen Ibiki was just finishing his cup of coffee he rinsed and set his cup in the sink.  Then glanced over at Aoba his gaze the reserved one everyone knew and expected, his unexcitable demeanor unaffected as if the past 12 hours had not happened.  
  
“There’s coffee in the pot, bags tea in the left cupboard and the cups in the right. Help yourself to anything you find.”  Ibiki remarked casually, then turned and walked out the door.  
  
Aoba watched the door close, it felt so weird, he felt... lost... alone in a way he hadn’t felt since the day he moved into his own apartment... How was it that everything seemed to have changed from that moment Ibiki bound his wrists?  
  
Aoba looked around the room his gaze looking for anything that would indicate it hadn’t been a bizarre dream.  Aoba shook his head and just walked out the front door locking it behind him and returning to ‘his life’.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END CHAPTER 1**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**BEAR AND CROW: PT 2**  
  
  
Aoba sat staring out his window... it had been a week since ‘his time with Ibiki’, he wasn’t even sure what to call it... it wasn’t submission, not exactly... There had been no feeling of force or aggression... no feeling that Ibiki thought he was better than him or wanted to...   
  
Aoba just couldn’t stop thinking about it... about how it had felt to have someone completely care for him, to have no concerns, to not need to fill his own needs... to trust someone would provide for him... the pleasure he’d gotten from knowing Ibiki was pleased, from hearing his moans.  
  
Aoba didn’t understand why that 12 hours had seemed so perfect... how he could miss it... why?  Why did he feel this way... he should feel humiliated, he been bound and spanked, led around by a leash... stroked affectionately, held protectively, bathed and cared for like he was cherished... Aoba shook his head as he had every time he’d thought about those 12 hours...  
  
He hadn’t even given thought as to what he would ask of Ibiki, Ibiki was a honest and reliable man... he’d given his word to do anything... and yet Aoba couldn’t get his mind off those 12 hours...  
  
Suddenly Aoba knew what he would ask of Ibiki.  Aoba scribbled a short note to Ibiki requesting that Ibiki take a day off to fulfill their bargain.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoba’s heart pounded madly... but in spite of his nervousness he was sure this was what he would ask for... this was the only thing he could do... he had to understand what had happened... how he felt about it... and this was the only way.  
  
Aoba had asked for Ibiki to meet him outside Ibiki’s house and now Aoba nervously waited.  Ibiki wasn’t late... he wasn’t early either; exactly at the time Aoba had indicated Ibiki arrived.  
  
Ibiki’s gaze was composed and impassive, there was no doubt Ibiki would comply with anything Aoba requested without hesitation, and yet he didn’t seem worried in the least.   
  
Aoba felt an oddly awkward feeling about what he was going to request, as Ibiki stopped before him.  Aoba glanced up and attempted to calm himself... what if Ibiki said ‘no’... No, Ibiki would do anything, he was a man of his word but how would he feel about Aoba’s request.  Ibiki waited calmly.  
  
“Could we go in?”  Aoba asked, glad his voice didn’t reflect his uncertainty, his tone only sounded slightly subdued.   
  
Ibiki gave a inexpressive nod, opened the door and stood aside in a move so like the first time that Aoba felt an odd feeling of deja vu’, like time was repeating that day once more... but this was different... this time Aoba knew, this time he was asking to be...  
  
Aoba blushed, he couldn’t say it, Ibiki stood patiently waiting and Aoba couldn’t ask... Aoba blushed deeper and, averting his eyes, he removed his clothes and knelt on the floor his hands behind his back.  
  
Aoba’s face felt like it was burning, but he forced himself to look up.  For a second Ibiki just looked at Aoba, his gaze enigmatic.  Then Ibiki walked over and took the restraints and collar from a drawer, circled to behind Aoba and bound his arms before placing the collar around his throat.  
  
Aoba didn’t understand the odd feeling of pleasure he felt at Ibiki’s gentle hands binding his wrists... but he did understand the effect it had on his cock... it aroused him.  Ibiki circled around to the front his eyes gentle as he took the led. “Follow.”  
  
Aoba did, Ibiki did not lead him to the bedroom but to the kitchen.  In the center Ibiki released the led, “Stay.”  Aoba did as instructed even as Ibiki turned and left the kitchen, when he returned he held the floor pillow, once again he placed it in the center of the kitchen then took Aoba’s led and lead him over. “Kneel.”  
  
Aoba did and once more Ibiki gently pushed him down so he was seated on his bent legs, then Ibiki turned walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some ingredients.  A few minutes later it was clear what he was making, but Aoba was confused as to why.  
  
Ibiki walked out and Aoba hear him placing the food on the table then Ibiki returned picked up the led “Follow.”  
  
Aoba followed into the dining area and knelt where Ibiki indicated on the same pillow as before.  Aoba’s eyes took in the food on the table and his eyes teared, cheesecake with fresh cherries... he’d loved it as a child, his mother used to make it specially for him... no one had made it for him since she’d died... somehow Ibiki had known.  
  
Aoba felt the tears trickle down his cheek and dipped his head.  Ibiki gently took his chin lifting Aoba’s face to meet his eyes, his rough fingers delicately stroked the tears from Aoba’s cheeks and then reached down cut a bite from the dessert and offered it to Aoba.  
  
Ibiki’s eyes were compassionate, caring and Aoba’s heart sped... Why was it Ibiki could so easily walk through his defenses as if they weren’t there?  In only seconds Ibiki brushed aside all Aoba’s reservations, all his independence... all his worries and needs to conform to the behaviors society demanded... the pressures of daily life.  All there was, was here and now.  All he had to do was accept and allow Ibiki to take care of him, to trust in him... but this wasn’t normal... this here was...  
  
Aoba brushed aside those thoughts and just accepted the cherry treat from Ibiki’s spoon.  Aoba chewed and swallowed, it was as good as he’d remembered.  Why hadn’t he bought this for himself?  Made this for himself?  Why hadn’t he indulged himself?  Instead Aoba had denied himself, refused to indulge himself in any of the simple pleasures he’d once known.  
  
After feeding Aoba a few more bites Ibiki pushed the dessert aside, leaned forward and kissed Aoba deeply.  Ibiki’s skilled mouth easily drew a heated response from Aoba and Aoba responded with abandon that would be considered out of place or unacceptable by societies standards... he barely knew Ibiki and yet he allowed himself to react as his body desired, openly, willing...  
  
Ibiki broke the kiss and drew back, his fingers brushed Aoba’s cheek then he sat back. “Are you finished... or would you like some more.”  
  
Aoba almost slipped up and spoke, his mouth opened then closed silently and he shook his head, he was done.  
  
Ibiki rose, led Aoba to the kitchen and directed him to kneel on the floor pillow as he cleaned.  Aoba thought on what he wanted from this... what he needed from this brief time.  
  
He wanted more... Aoba wanted to feel the warmth, the sensation of being able to let go, to trust and not think... not have to decide if he should or shouldn’t, not to have be concerned with weighing the risks or possibilities... to just trust, surrender and know someone would take care of him, protect him... love him without reservations.  
  
Aoba had been staring at the floor lost in thought for several minutes, when Ibiki stopped before him and took his lead Aoba looked up in surprise.  Ibiki had completed cleaning up while he’d been thinking.  
  
“Follow.” Ibiki said, gently leading Aoba to the bedroom. Aoba followed without reservation, until Ibiki stopped before the bed. Ibiki’s fingers stroked over Aoba’s face tenderly, then slipped around and unfastened his collar. Ibiki’s finger then trailed down Aoba’s back to his wrists, freeing them. “Lay down on your stomach... arms at your sides.”  
  
Aoba immediately complied and heard Ibiki undress.  Aoba felt an odd agitation, he wasn’t certain if it was excitement or apprehension, as Ibiki moved to straddle him.  Ibiki’s weight rested on his own bent knees, so although Aoba was immobilized he wasn’t being crushed in anyway, his arms however were pinned to his sides.  It was a sensation that sent a slight distress through Aoba, coupled with the knowledge of a large man on top of him, Ibiki’s massive semi-erect cock lying along the seam of his ass.  
  
Aoba shivered, then forced himself to relax, trusting in Ibiki... it went against all his instincts as a nin, but he knew it was what he had to do.  Aoba flinched as something thick and warm dropped on his back. Ibiki’s hands began rubbing at the same time as Aoba recognized the scent of lavender...Massage oil. Ibiki’s hands glided over Aoba’s skin working the muscles of his shoulders and back.   
  
By the time Ibiki moved down to sit over Aoba’s legs freeing Aoba’s arms, Aoba was so relaxed he didn’t think he could move if he wanted to. Ibiki’s firm kneading continued down Aoba’s body until he’d reached Aoba’s feet. Ibiki rose scooped Aoba up and turned him over.   
  
Aoba looked up at Ibiki, the adoration on Ibiki’s face was almost painful it was so wonderful.  Ibiki’s solid muscular body was cross-crossed with scars and burns... he looked almost primal...tribal, the ultimate personification of an alpha male, his cock was hard and stood proudly before him.   
  
Ibiki started at Aoba’s feet and slowly worked his way up, unlike when Ibiki massaged his back, Aoba did not become more ‘drowsy’ as Ibiki’s talented hands moved up... Aoba’s breath caught, his body heating with arousal the closer Ibiki got to his cock; soon it felt like every soft whisper of air teased the swollen skin.  The occasional light tease of Ibiki’s hard cock touching his tingling skin teasing him.   
  
Ibiki’s knowing gaze took in every tremble of Aoba’s body, as his hands caressed and worked the muscles of Aoba’s inner thighs.  Aoba bit his lip; he wanted so badly to beg for Ibiki to touch his cock, to take it in his mouth... anything!  He was too aroused hold in his whimpers, and shamelessly mewed.   
  
Ibiki’s hands strong hands slipped up to knead his hips and as they slowly made their way over to Aoba’s pelvis Aoba closed his eyes tightly and resisted the urge to squirm, to buck up into Ibiki’s hands in a needy plea.  Ibiki’s hands worked up over his stomach and up his chest.   
  
Aoba bit his lip so hard he tasted blood but didn’t give in to his desire to beg, even as tears formed in the corners of his eyes and his body shook with the force of his need.  Aoba’s nipples peaked and strained for Ibiki’s touch, but received no stimulation.  Aoba couldn’t open his eyes, his need was too great, and his cock was swollen so hard he didn’t think he could bear another second.  
  
Ibiki’s hands finally made their way to his shoulders. Aoba gave a soft yelp and his eyes flew open as he felt Ibiki’s tongue lick the bead of blood from his lip. Ibiki’s gaze was hungry as he sucked gently on the abused lip, his tongue flicking over the area soothing the pain.  
  
Ibiki slipped down and his hands glided over Aoba’s sides as he took Aoba’s cock in his mouth. Ibiki’s tongue roamed over the taut skin of the head... Aoba mewled urgently, Ibiki lifted his head allowing Aoba’s cock to slip free and fresh tears of fevered need dotted Aoba’s lashes.  
  
“Do not cum.” Ibiki directed, his low voice soft but firm, and then lowered his mouth down to the base of Aoba’s cock.  Aoba’s fists clenched, it was as if he could feel the seductive caress of Ibiki’s mouth throughout his whole body... he burned with it, it was breathtaking and nearly unbearable.  
  
Ibiki caressed Aoba’s balls as his mouth began sliding up and down, his tongue exploring the hot engorged flesh.  Aoba couldn’t hold back his wails and urgent moans any longer as he fought his instinct to cum, he would obey Ibiki!  
  
Ibiki drew back, his eyes dark with passion and his voice husky he said the one word Aoba was desperate for. “Cum.”  
  
Aoba cried out, his hips bucking as he came forcefully. Ibiki’s hands pinned Aoba’s hips and his mouth slid down Aoba’s cock to the base.  Aoba’s orgasm sent agonizing waves of pleasure through him, the additional stimulation of Ibiki’s mouth made Aoba keen, his body straining to thrash under Ibiki’s firm grasp and his breath drawn in ragged gasps.   
  
As the last powerful waves of pleasure subsided Aoba lay limply on the bed, his muscles quivering as he panted in exhaustion... making a low whine at the friction of Ibiki’s hands as they slipped up his body to cup his face. Ibiki kissed Aoba’s damp brow tenderly and murmured. “Very good.”  
  
Aoba didn’t fight the surge of pleasure he felt at Ibiki’s praise, it did not matter if it was right or wrong... none of that mattered only this, this wonderful feeling of being adored.   
  
Aoba could feel Ibiki’s erection pressing against his thigh as he lay beside him, but Ibiki didn’t seem to be in anyway bothered by it. Ibiki’s total attention remained focused on Aoba and his hand stroked Aoba’s cheek softly.  
  
Aoba nuzzled into his touch and Ibiki chucked softly, placed another kiss on Aoba’s cheekbone and rose from the bed.  Aoba looked up at Ibiki surprised, and a bit confused, Ibiki was not going to... do anything to sate his amazing hard cock.  Aoba’s eyes had fell to rest on Ibiki’s cock with longing.  
  
“Please... can I.” Aoba asked.  
  
Ibiki’s eyes hardened and flashed warning.  Aoba knew the punishment wasn’t to keep him from speaking it was to make him consider his words, to not question and to weigh the importance of what he wished to say... and he’d already earned three swats, but the momentary loss of affection was the real punishment.  
  
“No.” Ibiki replied, without anger but unwavering.  
  
Aoba dipped his head; Ibiki reached out his hand and tilted Aoba’s chin back up, and shook his head. “Don’t drop your head.”  Although Ibiki’s eyes were still hard, his touch and voice were gentle. “Rise and follow.”   
  
Aoba met Ibiki’s eyes and nodded, then slipped from the bed and waited to follow Ibiki over to the chair... but Ibiki turned to go to the shower instead and Aoba followed quietly.  
  
Ibiki reached into the shower, adjusted the spray, took a cloth and waived Aoba in. “Rinse.”  Ibiki’s gaze was still slightly reserved and Aoba wished he been punished, this reservation hurt more than any swat. Aoba felt his eyes well with tears, and he shamelessly pleaded with his eyes.   
  
Ibiki dampened the cloth, soaped Aoba’s body slowly, caressing him with tender strokes that only made the reservation in Ibiki’s eyes hurt worse. Tears slid down Aoba’s cheeks as Ibiki finished soaping Aoba’s legs and rose to his feet.   
  
Ibiki turned Aoba away from him to face the spray of the shower, his hands brushing over Aoba’s body and washing away the soap. Aoba was forlorn; he felt Ibiki’s body cup his from behind, his hard cock resting along the part of Aoba’s ass.  Ibiki cradled the smaller man against him and Aoba felt Ibiki’s lips caress his ear as he bowed his head and soothed, “Shhh... Kotori.”  
  
Aoba’s breath caught and he looked up at Ibiki with wide adoring eyes; Ibiki’s eyes were full of affection once more.  Ibiki cradled Aoba’s face in his hand, his thumb gently wiping the tears from Aoba’s cheek, and then placed a tender kiss on his brow.  Aoba closed his eyes drinking in the feeling of absolute love.   
  
Ibiki’s hand fell to rest on Aoba’s hip and Aoba lay back passively allowing his body to mold with Ibiki’s. Ibiki’s other hand glided smoothly over Aoba’s skin, stroking it tenderly as Ibiki rocked his hips sliding his cock slowly along the slick skin of Aoba’s ass cheeks.   
  
Aoba felt his body heat as the combined thrust of Ibiki’s cock against the part of his ass and the slide of Ibiki’s hand roaming over his chest and pelvis quickly aroused him once more.   
  
Aoba gave a shocked mew and his body trembled as Ibiki’s skilled fingers circled and gently rolled and tugged his nipples.  Then cried out as Ibiki’s hand slid from his hip down to stroke his balls, rolling them and brushing over the sensitive skin with knowing movements of his fingers.   
  
Ibiki’s actions quickly inflamed Aoba’s desire until he was moaning and panting in need.  The feel of Ibiki’s muscles rippling against his back and the flexing of Ibiki’s muscular thighs only served to make Aoba’s lust spike higher.  When Aoba heard Ibiki give a soft moan, his thrusts growing faster, Aoba whined softly at the taunt... he could come from just that soft sound of his Seme’s passion.   
  
Aoba’s whole body trembled with his desire to cum.  Ibiki’s hand slipped up from his balls to encircle Aoba’s cock, the other arm tightening to hold Aoba securely to him.  Ibiki’s bucks and the stokes of his hand drawing on Aoba’s cock made him whimper urgently with every gasp of air he drew and released. Ibiki’s head bowed, his hot breath feathering over Aoba’s skin like a caress as his husky voice insisted, “Cum for me Kotori.”  
  
Aoba wailed in rapture, his whole body shuddering at the force of his orgasm flowing through him.  The feel of Ibiki’s release dampening his ass made the pleasure so much more intense... Aoba closed his eyes, his legs weak and his muscles quivering as Ibiki’s arms wrapped around him holding him, embracing him to his body.  
  
Nothing could be more perfect than this... his seme holding him, their body’s tingling with the effects of their climax.  Suddenly Aoba realized... that was what Ibiki had become... his seme... and the thought brought no shame, only a warm a security that he would be cared for, protected and cherished.... for this brief time he could let go and just feel, feel anything... without shame or guilt.   
  
Several minutes passed with Ibiki just holding Aoba, then Ibiki set Aoba away from him and started washing Aoba’s back down his thighs to his feet.  Ibiki turned Aoba into the showers spray, rinsed him and then began washing himself.  Aoba watched with longing... he wanted to touch Ibiki so much, to run his hands over that wonderful muscular torso and feel the ridges of muscles flex under his hands... but he just stood and watched quietly.  Ibiki finished washing, rinsed, turned off the water and then took Aoba’s hand and lead him from the shower.  
  
Ibiki took a towel and carefully dried Aoba, as he sank down to crouch before him to dry his legs Aoba felt a flash of desire... but his body was too sated to respond, which was just as well since Aoba was hungry.  Ibiki shocked a soft gasp out of Aoba when he leaned forward and kissed Aoba’s stomach before rising.  
  
Aoba gazed up at Ibiki with shameless adoration as Ibiki dried himself. “Follow.”  Ibiki instructed, then Ibiki turned and walked back into the bedroom.  Aoba followed willingly complaint and when Ibiki stopped near the bed Aoba waited to see what Ibiki wanted him to do.  Ibiki picked up the collar and fastened it around Aoba’s throat again, then to Aoba’s surprise removed the lead chain.  
  
“Follow.” Ibiki directed as he turned and walked back out to the kitchen Aoba was becoming familiar with the routine, still he waited for Ibiki to walk over to the floor pillow and instruct, “Kneel”.   Aoba knelt sitting on his bent legs as Ibiki had taught him.   
  
Ibiki gave a pleased nod and his hand reached out to feather a gentle stroke over Aoba’s cheek.  Aoba turn his face into Ibiki’s touch, his eyes closed in happiness... happiness. There was no denying it anymore, right or wrong this brought him happiness.   
  
Ibiki turned and made their meal, then carried it out to the low table before returning to stand before Aoba, he was quiet a moment his eyes enigmatic, but not unkind. “Follow.”  
  
Aoba rose and followed Ibiki to the table, and sat on the cushion. Ibiki’s eyes flashed disapproval and Aoba scrambled to his feet looking up at Ibiki with a worried expression, but Ibiki simply waved his hand at the cushion and said, “Sit”.   
  
Aoba sat, a bit uneasy, he’d sat without being instructed to... he would be punished. Ibiki sat on the other floor pillow, his eyes were slightly reserved. Ibiki served Aoba and then himself, Aoba didn’t reach for his chopsticks, just waited.  
  
Some of the reservation left Ibiki’s eyes and he cupped Aoba’s face drawing him forward and brushing a light kiss over Aoba’s lips that left him wanting more.  Ibiki released him, “Eat... And then we must talk.”  
  
Ibiki turned his attention to his food, but Aoba sat looking down at his food, his hunger suddenly gone.  What could Ibiki wish to talk about?  Was he going to tell Aoba this was the last time he’d do this?!  Aoba felt a sense of panic, no!  No, not after he’d come to depend on this, to need this... Aoba’s frantic thoughts were interrupted by Ibiki’s fingers tilting his head up.  Ibiki studied Aoba’s eyes and Aoba didn’t care that Ibiki could see the panic and fear in them.  
  
“Shhh... Kotori, eat.” Ibiki picked up food with his chopsticks and offered it to Aoba.  Aoba took it and ate, but as good as the food tasted the distress he felt wouldn’t abate. Aoba picked up his chopsticks and ate, but only enough to sate his hunger before placing his chopsticks down and waiting, his eyes nervously on the table while Ibiki finished.  
  
When Ibiki had finished he sat watching Aoba while sipping his tea.  For the first time in a very long time Aoba felt like squirming under someone’s gaze, Ibiki’s eyes were not unkind, just reserved and speculative.  Aoba found himself matching Ibiki’s gaze with an obviously worried one because Ibiki set his cup down, reached out and caressed his cheek softly his eyes gentle and affectionate.   
  
Then as Ibiki’s hand dropped his eyes became reserved once more. “You may talk during this brief time. I need to know if this is what you want, if you are committed to this before we go any further... how much do you trust me?”  
  
Aoba swallowed, he’d given thought to this and did not pause as he replied with absolute conviction. “This is what I want.  I trust in you completely and am committed to this.”  
  
“And if I choose to injure you, hurt you... are you still going to be blindly subservient to me?  Slavishly accepting of what I order, my obedient little uke?” Ibiki’s asked, his tone slightly mocking.  
  
Aoba didn’t hesitate. “You will not injure me or hurt me... my willingness to submit is not blind, it is well thought out and wanting to be submissive does not make me weak or mean that you do not respect me... it doesn’t make me your slave or demean me.”  
  
Ibiki just sat looking at Aoba impassively, his gaze keen... appraising. “Do you really believe that?” Ibiki’s tone was skeptical.  
  
Aoba boldly met Ibiki’s eyes. “Yes, I do.”  
  
“So I cannot hurt you...” Ibiki challenged, his tone slightly aggressive.  
  
“You could, but you won’t.”  Aoba replied.  He knew this in his heart, Ibiki would never abuse his position over him, or treat him like he was weak-willed... although Ibiki would punish him, he wouldn’t be unkind, he could give up control to Ibiki and still not loose himself.  Aoba wanted this.  
  
The cold facade melted away and Ibiki gave a gentle smile, but did not make any other indication the conversation was complete. “Was there anything you wished to ask?”  
  
Aoba thought on it a moment but he could only come up with one thing. “How did you know my mother called me Kotori?”  
  
Ibiki leaned forward and kissed Aoba gently, when he drew back he replied, “I didn’t, but from your reaction it seemed you associated it with affection... as intended.”  
  
Aoba’s lips curved in an almost shy smile, “I like it.”  
  
Ibiki smiled softly.  “Then here with me you will be my Kotori.”  Ibiki’s hand stroked Aoba’s cheek and Aoba realized he was crying... but it was tears of joy.  This was what he’d needed, this peace... here he didn’t have to be strong.  All his life Aoba had fought everyone to get respect, to show he was not a weak man in spite of his size... here he could be weak if he wished, he could be soft, gentle... he could cry, he was not judged here.  
  
Ibiki drew Aoba over on to his lap; Aoba laid forward his body softened affectionately into Ibiki’s and his face rested on Ibiki’s muscular chest.  As Ibiki held him his hand rubbed softly over Aoba’s back.  Aoba had said all he needed, he whispered, “I’m done.”  Ibiki nodded and placed a tender kiss on Aoba’s brow, then firmly placed Aoba back on his floor pillow and rose.  Aoba waited, watching Ibiki devotedly. Ibiki studied Aoba then instructed, “Rise and follow.”  
  
Aoba rose to his feet and followed Ibiki back to his cushion in the kitchen. “Kneel.” Ibiki instructed.  Aoba did as he was directed, sinking back to seated on his legs and he watched Ibiki as he walked out, cleared the table and returned.  Aoba watched Ibiki intently, he wanted to help, the desire to help was strong but he stayed where instructed just as every other time.   
  
When Ibiki looked over at him, Aoba’s breath caught was Ibiki going to allow him to help?  Ibiki returned to cleaning and Aoba felt a surge of disappointment.  When Ibiki had completed cleaning the kitchen he walked over to stand before Aoba. “Rise and follow.”   
  
Aoba quickly did, he wanted to see that affection on Ibiki’s face, and he’d do anything to see that look. As Aoba followed Ibiki into the bedroom he remembered he had earned three strikes for speaking earlier, possibly more by sitting when he was not told to... Aoba stopped beside the chair and looked at Ibiki with acceptance.   
  
Aoba saw approval in Ibiki’s eyes as he walked back and sat in the chair.  Aoba lie down over Ibiki’s legs and bit his lip, as the first solid strike hit his ass he cried out softly.  The next strike landed on his burning flesh and drew another pained cry, then the final of his earned punishment assaulted his sore red flesh... Aoba’s cry turned to a whimper as Ibiki’s large hand rubbed the flaming area.  Then Ibiki effortlessly set him on his feet and drew him down straddle his lap.   
  
Aoba happily lay pressed into Ibiki’s chest, Ibiki spread his legs drawing Aoba’s legs apart wide, reached between their bodies and started caressing Aoba’s cock.  Ibiki’s hand slid down Aoba’s back over his ass then reached in from behind and cupped his balls, the sensation of Ibiki’s hand stroking Aoba’s cock and the other fondling his balls quickly made Aoba fevered with need.  
  
Ibiki’s cock hardened between them, Aoba could feel it’s huge length pressed against his stomach.  Ibiki’s hand cupped Aoba’s cock against his own and rocked his hips, fucking his hand, his cock sliding along Aoba’s... the sensation of Ibiki’s hand stroking and Ibiki’s cock sliding along his, combined with Ibiki’s skilled fondling of his balls, quickly had Aoba mewling and trembling in desire... desperately needy.   
  
The urge to cum was nearly agonizing, Aoba trembled, but he resisted even as Ibiki gave a soft moan. Aoba whined low and pleading but did not cum, even though his balls burned with his yearning to. Ibiki bowed his head, his hot fast breaths sliding over Aoba’s skin and adding to Aoba’s over stimulation, then gave the release Aoba desired. “Cum for me my Kotori.”  
  
Aoba could have cum from that sexy husky command even if he hadn’t already been fevered with lust. Ibiki moaned as his hips thrust hard, Aoba’s orgasm seared through his body and he wailed, writhing in Ibiki’s firm grip. Ibiki’s louder moan and the jump of his cock against Aoba’s as he came only heightened Aoba’s rapture... his seme.   
  
Ibiki’s mouth captured Aoba’s kissing him hungrily with such fiery passion Aoba thought his heart would burst from his chest... this was his seme, his dom moaning in passion kissing him with commanding, controlling desire... it was wonderful.  
  
When Ibiki broke the kiss he just cradled Aoba to him as their breathing calmed. Aoba could hear the reassuring beat of Ibiki’s heart thudding beneath his ear and nuzzled into Ibiki’s chest. Ibiki’s hand came up to stroke over Aoba’s hair and then down his back, loving gentle skims of his big hand that brought Aoba such joy.   
  
Encouraged by Ibiki’s loving caress Aoba placed a soft devoted kiss on Ibiki’s chest and Ibiki’s arms squeezed him affectionately. Then Ibiki lifted Aoba to his feet, rose to take Aoba’s hand and led him to the bed. “Lay.”   
  
Aoba did and watched as Ibiki walked into the bathroom, before his eyes fell to his stomach their cum... his seme’s and his blended on his body.... it was nearly perfect, but Aoba wanted to feel Ibiki inside him... to feel Ibiki’s huge cock filling him... How could he ask Ibiki... no, it wasn’t his place to ask, although his desire was to have this connection he must wait.  
  
Ibiki returned with a damp cloth and wiped Aoba’s body clean, his eyes were dark with desire as his hands slid over Aoba’s pelvis cleaning him, but his actions were only affectionate and not an attempt to arouse Aoba.  Still Aoba squirmed slightly, his breath catching.   
  
Ibiki’s gaze was intense as he watched Aoba, but he simply finished wiping Aoba down then returned the washcloth to the bathroom and lay down on the bed on his side.  Ibiki’s fingers roamed over Aoba’s body slowly in tender explorations while Ibiki watched Aoba’s reactions... as if finding which areas brought Aoba the most pleasure.   
  
Ibiki’s fingers trailed down to the sensitive skin of Aoba’s pelvis, then Ibiki instructed. “Bend your knees.” Aoba’s heart pounded in excitement.  Ibiki’s touch had left Aoba’s skin tingling and stoked Aoba’s desire to a fierce hunger once more but Ibiki didn’t touch Aoba’s cock or balls, just continued his slow exploration of Aoba’s body. Ibiki stroked lightly over Aoba’s tender inner thighs and then slipped down to kiss the soft skin with teasingly gentle nibbles.  
  
Aoba shivered, Ibiki knew how to make him desperate with desire within seconds of cumming. No one had ever have done that to Aoba before... but this wasn’t just anyone, it was his seme and Aoba would do anything for him.  
  
Aoba’s cock was rapidly reawaking, swelling at Ibiki’s skilled touches... Ibiki’s fingers traced up Aoba’s pelvis tracing the bones of his hip, up his ribs as Ibiki’s low voice murmured, “You came willingly to accept your punishment even when it looked like I’d forgotten it... you have earned a reward...”  
  
Ibiki’s body had slipped up to lay beside Aoba’s once more, his gaze adoring and inquisitive. “Would you like...”  
  
Aoba wanted to speak... Ibiki would offer to please him, but not what he really wanted.  Tears of frustration dotted Aoba’s lashes and Ibiki cupped his face, his thumbs gently stroking Aoba’s tears away.   
  
Ibiki’s low husky voice held love, the love that Aoba knew he wanted more than he’d ever wanted anything before. “My Kotori... do you wish me inside of you?”  Aoba nodded, his eyes shamelessly pleading, somehow Ibiki could always tell what he desired... what he needed.  
  
Ibiki rolled onto his back and Aoba felt a second of despair, believing Ibiki would refuse, and then Ibiki’s strong arms drew Aoba up on top of his body.  Ibiki’s hands parted Aoba’s legs and drew them down to his sides so Aoba was lying on Ibiki, straddling his large frame.   
  
Ibiki’s eyes were serious and vigilant even as he reached up and took the lube from the nightstand wet his fingers and placed the closed tube at his hip. Then Ibiki slipped a hand up and drew Aoba’s head down to kiss him passionately.  Aoba felt Ibiki’s palm stroke slowly down his lower back over the curve of his ass.  Aoba whined his cock flushing harder between them, he wanted this so much.   
  
Ibiki’s fingers slid over Aoba’s tight entrance, Ibiki would only be the second man Aoba had ever allowed inside him... and Aoba realized from this point forward Ibiki would be the only man he wanted to touch him.   
  
Ibiki’s fingers circled, teasing the sensitive rim, dampening the area slowly. After a few minutes Ibiki’s touch became firmer until his two fingers slowly pressed in, Aoba flinched at the fiery burn, his body quivering as he slowly relaxed the muscles... the two fingers felt immense in his tight body but Aoba knew they were far smaller than the wide girth of Ibiki’s cock. Aoba was undeterred he wanted Ibiki... he wanted to feel Ibiki’s cock in him, to hear Ibiki’s moans as he came in his body.   
  
At Aoba’s flinch Ibiki drew back from their kiss, his eyes watching Aoba’s vigilantly. Aoba lay his head on Ibiki’s chest, feeling the heat of his skin then turned his face to place a kiss on Ibiki’s scarred torso. Aoba’s muscles flexed around Ibiki’s fingers then gradually loosened in acceptance.   
  
“Look at me.” Ibiki insisted, his voice gentle. Aoba lifted his head and looked into Ibiki’s eyes, the answer Ibiki had been seeking was clear. Aoba was determined, he did want this.   
  
Ibiki caressed Aoba’s cheek as his fingers pushed deeper into Aoba’s body, paused then began slowly thrusting. Aoba’s breath caught but it wasn’t in pain, it was in shock, as Ibiki’s long fingers easily located his prostate and brushed lightly over it. Aoba closed his eyes and mewled in need, his hips instinctively rocking to rub Ibiki’s fingers over the area, not even pausing when Ibiki’s fingers spread stretching him. Aoba whined urgently unable to get Ibiki’s light touch to rub firm enough, they remained teasing him as he rocked harder and faster on Ibiki’s fingers.   
  
Aoba was so desperately fevered with need he was ready to beg, and just accept the punishment. Aoba’s eyes opened with a ravenous yearning, shivering as Ibiki’s fingers slipped from his body, but before he could protest Ibiki placed the head of his cock at Aoba’s moist hole and slowly pressed forward.  
  
Aoba’s eyes widened, a brief flash of panic going through him, this would never work... Ibiki was too big! Ibiki’s keen gaze watched Aoba, his eyes patient. Aoba realized Ibiki would stop, all he had to do was show any sign he didn’t wish this and Ibiki would simply finish him with his fingers... the though brought a flash of distress, no... No, he didn’t want to stop, he wanted Ibiki inside him. Ibiki would not injure him, Aoba relaxed in trust as much as he could and nodded.   
  
Ibiki caressed his cheek then drew his head down and kissed Aoba as the head on his cock slipped through the ring of muscles. Aoba whimpered his eyes tearing at the sharp flash of pain. Ibiki broke the kiss to murmur softly “It’s ok, my Kotori, shhh... just lay here and feel my hands.”   
  
Aoba lay his head on Ibiki’s chest, closing his eyes and feeling Ibiki’s hands gliding over his skin, massaging his back and relaxing his muscles as Aoba’s body slowly loosened to accept him. “I am sorry... I desire you so greatly... I should have taken more time to prepare you.” Ibiki murmured softly.  
  
Aoba looked up and shook his head, then laid his head on Ibiki’s chest again. As Ibiki hugged him lovingly Aoba pushed down taking Ibiki’s cock into his body. Ibiki’s long moan made the initial pain worth it and as Ibiki’s huge cock pierced deep into Aoba’s body the slow constant friction over his prostate made Aoba pant and whine.   
  
Aoba didn’t want to cum but the divine friction made him desperate to do so. Ibiki seemed to understand, he urged Aoba up to sitting astride his massive cock and his fingers, pressed firmly along the top of Aoba’s throbbing erection until Aoba had calmed enough to resist his body’s demands.  
  
“My Kotori... ride me beloved.” Ibiki urged his eyes deep with love.  Aoba’s eyes widened and tears rolled down his face... Ibiki’s ‘beloved’, he was Ibiki’s beloved.  Aoba took Ibiki’s hand and kissed the palm.  Then slowly began rising and falling on Ibiki’s cock, feeling it fill him and sink deeper than Aoba had ever dreamed was possible.   
  
Ibiki’s hands cupped his hips guiding him and as Aoba quickly reached his climax again Ibiki moaned deeply, then drew Aoba down tightly in his arms and thrust into him.  Aoba gasped, while he could not deny it was painful the thought that he’d shattered this strong man’s control brought a satisfaction that was only topped by the bliss he felt as Ibiki’s cock jumped inside him... Ibiki’s cum filling his body, claiming him.   
  
Aoba didn’t want to move; he wanted to stay like this, his seme’s cock buried in his body.  Ibiki tilted Aoba’s head up. “Kotori are you ok?”  Ibiki started to lift Aoba up and Aoba whimpered and pleaded with his eyes, pressing back down slightly. “Kotori... you are too tight around by cock, you will excite me.”   
  
Aoba nodded, and Ibiki blinked, an expression of surprise quickly covering his face.  Aoba’s lips curved, he’d surprised Ibiki... he didn’t care how much he hurt later he wanted Ibiki’s cock thrusting into him again... filling him again... he wanted to hear his beloved’s moans again.   
  
Ibiki rolled placing Aoba on the bed and resting his weight on his forearms.  Aoba wrapped his legs around Ibiki’s waist loosely, in a plea.  Ibiki smiled tenderly and conceded, “Ok Kotori.”  Ibiki dipped his head and kissed Aoba deeply, passionately, and Aoba could feel as Ibiki’s cock began to flush hard once more.  Ibiki rocked his hips, his cock moving smoothly in the tight slick grasp of Aoba’s body.   
  
Aoba was soon panting rapidly.  Ibiki’s cock constantly rubbing over Aoba’s prostate was too intense to resist and in only minutes Aoba was arching and trembling, his fingers digging into the cheeks of Ibiki’s ass urging him to harder and harder slams of his hips.  
  
Ibiki moaned in ecstasy at the exquisite draw of Aoba’s spasming muscles and he fucked Aoba with powerful slams of his hips.  Aoba wrapped his arms around Ibiki’s neck and braced into his thrusts, the rapture of Ibiki’s cries more significant than the protests of his body.   
  
Aoba’s orgasm was so overwhelming that he could only wail and cling to Ibiki, giving in to the staggering waves of pleasure as Ibiki’s last powerful thrusts speared deep into his body, his Seme’s cum filling him.   
  
Ibiki rolled to lie with Aoba lying on top of him, Aoba was left exhausted and sated, his entire body quivered and he felt such bliss.  Aoba relaxed laying his head against Ibiki’s chest and hearing the solid drum of Ibiki’s heart.  Nothing had ever felt so right and Aoba knew no one else ever could... Ibiki was the only one, he would never leave him.   
  
But did Ibiki feel the same way... or was Aoba just one of many that Ibiki had... like his own harem.  That thought hurt... but it wouldn’t change how Aoba felt, it didn’t matter if it was right or wrong Ibiki brought him happiness and if he had no choice he would be one of many.  
  
Even with Ibiki’s huge cock soft it hurt savagely when he withdrew, Aoba’s head raised and he gave a soft gasp. Aoba’s low whimper was met by a gentle soothing stroke of his face and murmured words of affection from Ibiki, “It’s ok Kotori... I promise I’ll make the pain go away... just lay here and relax.”  
  
Aoba lay his head down on Ibiki’s chest again and relaxed as instructed. Ibiki’s hands rubbed and massaged his muscles loosening them once more, Ibiki made good on his words as Aoba felt his pain fade. Ibiki’s chakra enhanced strokes seeming to easily erase all pain along with any tension.  
  
Aoba looked up at Ibiki; Ibiki’s eyes were full of deep affection and Aoba wanted nothing more than to take care of Ibiki how Ibiki took care of him... he wanted to please him.  
  
Ibiki hands had finished rubbing away Aoba’s discomfort; Ibiki rolled over to place Aoba back on the bed and dipped his head to kiss him gently then rose. The affection had not left his eyes even as he instructed. “Rise and follow.”  
  
Aoba did, inwardly amazed at the skill Ibiki had... he did not hurt anywhere.  Ibiki led Aoba to the bathroom once more and turned on the shower.  Aoba waited as Ibiki removed his collar, took his hand and drew him into the shower.   
  
Ibiki looked down at Aoba a moment, then instructed firmly. “If you want to do things for me you will have to earn the right.”  For the first time Ibiki handed Aoba the washcloth.  Aoba felt no reservation at the rush of happiness he felt, he wanted to do this, he wanted to please Ibiki... to be allowed to care for him in these small ways.  Aoba was determined he would earn the right to care for his beloved seme.  
  
Aoba caressed Ibiki’s body lovingly, stroking and washing him, grateful for the chance to care for Ibiki just as Ibiki cared for him.  When Aoba had finished washing Ibiki, Ibiki took the rag from him and washed him with equal adoration, then they rinsed and Ibiki instructed, “Follow.” Aoba stepped out of the shower and stood obediently waiting as Ibiki dried first Aoba then himself... Aoba was determined that next time he would earn the right to dry Ibiki as well.   
  
Ibiki turned and as he walked from the room he ordered, “Follow.”  Aoba followed Ibiki to the bed and waited as Ibiki stripped the sheets and remade the bed. “Lay down Kotori.” Ibiki instructed.   
  
Aoba lay on the bed and Ibiki sprawled out beside him, he watched Aoba’s face quietly then asserted in an unwavering tone, “Things will become more strict from here.  You will be allowed to speak, but weigh your words well, if I deem them unnecessary or questioning my commands you will be punished more severely than before... there will be no set amount of strikes per word, and no forgiveness for actions I find inappropriate.  Is that clear?”   
  
Aoba nodded, his heart pounding hard in both alarm and excitement... no set amount of strikes meant he couldn’t just count out his words, he had to think of how to make his words worth the possible punishment, to weigh their importance before speaking.   
  
Ibiki gathered Aoba firmly to his side and closed his eyes. Aoba relaxed into Ibiki’s side, he lay awake for a bit longer thinking about his choices... and in the end concluded this truly did make him happy and that’s all that mattered.  
  
Aoba had thought Ibiki was sleeping but as Aoba closed his eyes and relaxed into sleep Ibiki rubbed his back tenderly and placed a kiss on his brow. Aoba smiled and fell deeply asleep feeling protected and safe, it was the best sleep he’d had in many years.  
  
When Aoba woke in the morning his first glance was at the clock his second up at Ibiki... Was Ibiki serious? Would he let Aoba come here again? Do this again?  
  
Ibiki rolled onto his side as dipped his head to kiss Aoba gently, “Good morning Kotori.” Aoba smiled happily, the love had not left Ibiki’s eyes, then Aoba’s smile faltered slightly... it would very soon now... it was almost 6am, the 12 hours were almost complete.  
  
Ibiki rose from the bed, his gaze warm. “Rise Kotori.” Aoba rolled from the bed and waited to his surprise Ibiki picked up the collar and walked around to fasten it around Aoba’s neck. Aoba was confused this ‘Loving time’ was almost over... but Ibiki must have a reason, and the feel of the collar was reassuring... Ibiki would let him come here again.  
  
Ibiki’s gaze was wise as he walked back to stand before Aoba and directed, “Follow Kotori.” Aoba followed as Ibiki led him to the kitchen, then knelt as directed as Ibiki sliced fruit and made tea and coffee. Aoba watched intently memorizing how Ibiki liked his coffee so that when he was allowed to make coffee for Ibiki he would do it correctly.  
  
Ibiki directed Aoba out to the table and they sat and ate. After Ibiki had straightened the kitchen he led Aoba back to the bedroom and stopped in the middle of the floor. “Stand here.”  
  
Aoba stopped and waited... Ibiki circled to behind him and Aoba’s eyes fell on the clock as he felt Ibiki’s fingers remove the collar... it was over, when Ibiki returned to stand before him his eyes would be flat and cold once more.   
  
Ibiki removed the collar and when Ibiki came to stand before him Aoba’s breath caught... Ibiki’s eyes were still full of adoration!  
  
Ibiki walked over to the dresser and set the collar on it, then picked up a large silver ring. Ibiki returned to Aoba, his eyes searching Aoba’s face a moment, then Ibiki placed the silver ring around Aoba’s neck and walked behind Aoba once more. Aoba felt Ibiki’s fingers fasten the ring somehow...   
  
Aoba was excited and curious, it was almost like a solid necklace... a thin silver circle that loosely enclosed his neck... it could be mistaken by most as nothing more than a decoration and yet Aoba realized what it was, and the knowledge thrilled him.   
  
Ibiki walked around to stand before Aoba, looking down at him with an experienced and knowing gaze. “You may touch it.”   
  
Aoba’s fingers reached up and almost hesitantly touched the ring of metal, as if in disbelieve... his fingers circled the band, there was no catch... no latch... it was seamless... a solid band...   
  
Aoba’s eyes questioned, Ibiki nodded his encouragement as Aoba tugged gently and then firmer until it was clear the band would not give not distort or bend in anyway no matter how much he pulled it... would stay. Aoba felt a strong flash of joy as his hands fell, Ibiki had accepted him... claimed him... he would never have to doubt Ibiki was and would stay his master, his seme...   
  
He belonged to Ibiki, with Ibiki... the collar around his throat brought Aoba a joy so powerful his eyes dampened with tears as he looked up at Ibiki. Ibiki caressed Aoba’s cheek, “You may speak.” But Aoba couldn’t, all he could do was gaze at Ibiki with gratitude and absolute love.   
  
Ibiki smiled softly, cupped Aoba’s face and kissed him lovingly, when he drew back he murmured, “While you are here with me you are, and always will be, my Kotori.” Aoba felt the tears of joy trail down his cheeks, and Ibiki’s calloused fingers gently brushed them away.  
  
Even as Ibiki walked over and pulled a new uniform out for Aoba his eyes never grew cold or distant. The ‘time’ had passed but now Aoba knew it hadn’t ended, it wouldn’t end... Ibiki had accepted him.  Aoba quietly dressed for work and Ibiki did the same, his gaze loving as he watched Aoba.  At the front door before going out Ibiki stopped and dipped his head kissing Aoba soundly. “I will never leave you, that band is my promise my Kotori, all you need to do is come to me.”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Several days had passed, Aoba had just returned from a mission and there was only one person he wanted to see.  
  
Aoba walked into Ibiki’s office, closing the door he walked over to stand behind Ibiki. “What you working on?” Aoba asked peeking over Ibiki’s shoulder then nuzzling his throat, he loved the warm spicy smell of him.  
  
Ibiki looked up from his papers his eyes twinkling, his face full of affection and teased, “An erection if you keep that up... my Kotori.”   
  
Aoba blushed furiously, ducked his head but couldn’t hold back the tell tale smile that appeared on his lips. _“You don’t know the pleasure... the release... the freedom from the need to be in control... let me show you”_ Ibiki had shown him and nothing would ever be the same again.

=================  
  
**THE END**


End file.
